


Interconnected thoughts

by black_shadow



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: I don't know just thoughts., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_shadow/pseuds/black_shadow
Summary: A series of thoughts and scenes from both the POV of Peter and Caleb.





	1. Chapter 1

_*Peter Hayes*_

 

I am a strong person.

I am a person who does not believe in safety.

I am a person who dreams with his eyes open.

 

Why is it that Caleb Prior, perhaps the weakest, safest, boredom inducing person I know makes me feel so  _alive_ ~~~~?

* * *

Another note on how alive Caleb makes me feel. When I'm with him I have no urge to jump off a tall building. When I'm with him I want to sit on tall buildings.

god I've got no problem with being gay but this kid is turning me into a real pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Caleb Prior*_

 

a list of reasons why I can't focus at work.

 

  * Peters hands are really big



 

  * There is a leak in the corner of my "office" *note, leak was fixed as of last week



 

  * I think my sister hates me



 

  * They want me to keep tabs on my sister who hates me



 

  * I can't figure out if I'm gay



 

  * Peter's hair is really curly *note, one day I want to braid it



 

  * Peter sometimes comes to have lunch with me, when he does this I almost never have lunch so he shares his food with me *note, we use the same fork, he cuts things up for me too when the bites are too big



 

  * Peter's cheeks get red when I talk about hot showers



 

  * I want to grow a garden and have no idea where to get seeds



 

  * Peter is on the other side of the world *note, by other side of the world I mean a 10 minute walk



 

  * I haven't seen Four in a really long time



 

  * I can't figure out how to tell Peter I'm gay



 

*note, I think about Peter far too much.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek if you guys like this, leave comments plz!!
> 
>  
> 
> -creator

* _Peter Ha_ _yes*_

_I am definitely gay._

 

_Something happened last night, when I think about it my cheeks turn red._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter has really soft lips and don't ask my how I know that I just do.


End file.
